gordianplotfandomcom-20200214-history
Art and science relationship
ALL art is founded in science, and the science is of little value -which does not serve as a foundation to some benefi¬cial art. On the most sublime of all sciences, theology and ethics, is built the most important of all arts, the art of living. The abstract mathematical sciences serve as a groundwork to the arts of the land-measurer and the accountant ; and in conjunction with natural philosophy, including geography and astronomy, to those of the architect, the navigator, the dial. 1st, and many others. Of what consequence anatomy is to surgery, and that part of physiology which teaches the laws of gravitation and of motion, is to the artificer, is a matter too obvious to need illustration. The general remark might, if necessary, be exemplified throughout the whole circle of arts, both useful and elegant. Valuable knowledge, there¬fore, always leads to some practical skill, and is perfected in it. On the other hand, the practical skill loses much of its beauty and extensive utility which does not originate in knowledge. There is, by consequence, a natural relation be-tween the sciences and the arts, like that which subsists be¬tween the parent and the offspring. I acknowledge, indeed, that these are sometimes unnatu¬rally separated ; and that by the mere influence of example on the one hand, and imitation on the other, some progress may be made in an art, without the knowledge of the princi¬ples from which it sprang. By the help of a few rules, which men are taught to use mechanically, a good practical arith¬metician may be formed, who neither knows the reasons on which the rules he works by were first established, nor ever thinks it of any moment to inquire into them. In like man-ner, we frequently meet with expert artisans, who are igno¬rant of the six mechanical powers, which, though in the ex¬ercise of their profession they daily employ, they do not un¬derstand the principles whereby, in any instance, the result of their application is ascertained. The propagation of the arts may therefore be compared more justly to that variety which takes place in the vegetable kingdom, than to the um¬formity which obtains universally in the animal world ; for, as to the anomalous race of zoophytes, I do not comprehend them in the number. It is not always necessary that the plant spring from the seed, a slip from another plant will oft¬en answer the purpose. There is, however, a very considerable difference in the 14 INTRODUCTION. expectations that may justly be raised from the different methods followed in the acquisition of the art. Improve-ments, unless in extraordinary instances of genius and sa-gacity, are not to be expected from those who have acquired all their dexterity from imitation and habit. One who has had an education no better than that of an ordinary mechan-ic, may prove an excellent manual operator ; but it is only in the well-instructed mechanician that you would exrect to find a good machinist. The analogy to vegetation above suggested holds here also. The offset is commonly no more than a mere copy of the parent plant. It is from the seed only you can expect, with the aid of proper culture, to produce new varieties, and even to make improvements on the species. "Expert men," says Lord Bacon, " can execute and judge of particulars, one by one ; but the general coun¬cils, and the plots and marshalling of affairs, come best from those that are learned." Indeed, in almost every art, even as used by mere practi¬tioners, there are certain rules, as hath been already hinted, which must carefully be followed, and which serve the artist instead of principles. An acquaintance with these is one step, and but one step, towards science.. Thus, in the com¬mon books of arithmetic, intended solely for practice, the rules laid down for the ordinary operations, as for numera¬tion, or numerical notation, addition, subtraction, multiplica. tion, division, and a few others, which are sufficient for all the purposes of the accOuntant, serve instead of principles; and, to a Superficial observer, may be thought to supersede the study of anything farther. But their utility reaches a very little way, compared with that which results from the knowledgeof the foundations of the art, and of what has been, not unfitly, styled arithmetic universal. It may I2e justly said that, without some portion of this knowledge, the practical rules had never been invented. Besides, if by these the par¬ticular questions which come exactly within the description of the rule may be solved, by the other such general rules themselves, as serve for the solution of endless particulars, may be discovered. The case, I own, is somewhat different with those arts which are entirely founded on experiment and observation, and are not derived, like pure mathematics, from abstract and universal axioms. But even in these, when we rise from the individual to the species, from the species to the genus, and thence to the most extensive orders and classes, we arrive, though in a different way, at the knowledge of general truths, which, in a certain sense, are also scientific, and answer a similar purpose. Our acquaintance with nature and its laws is so much extended, that we shall be enabled, in numberless cases, not only to apply to the most profitable purposes .the INTRODUCTION. 15 knowledge we have thus acquired, but to determine before hand, with sufficient certainty, the success of every new ap¬plication. In this progress we are like people who, from low and narrow bottom, where the view is confined to a few acres, gradually ascend a lofty peak or promontory. The prospect is perpetually enlarging as we mount ; and when we reach the sumit, the boundless horizon, comprehending all the variety of sea and land, hill and valley, town and coun¬try, arable and desert, lies under the eye at once. Those who in medicine have scarcely risen to the discern¬ment of any general principles, and have no other directory but the experiences gained in the first and lowest stage, or, as it were, at the foot of the mountain, are commonly distin¬guished by the name of empirics. Something similar may be • said to obtain in the other liberal arts ; for in all of them more enlargement of mind is necessary than is required for the exercise of those called mechanical. The character di. rectly opposite to the empiric is the visionary; for it is not in theology only that there are visionaries. Of the two ex-tremes, I acknowledge that the latter is the worse. The first founds upon facts, but the facts are few, and commonly in his reasonings, through his imperfect knowledge of the subject, misapplied. The second often argues very consequentially from principles, which, having no foundation in nature, may justly be denominated the illegitimate issue of his own ima¬gination. He in this resembles the man of science, that he acts systematically, for there are false as well as true theo¬rists, and is influenced by certain general propositions, real or imaginary. But the difference lies here, that in the one they are real, in the other imaginary. The system of the one is reared on the firm basis of experience, the theory of the other is no better than a castle in the air. I mention characters only in the extreme, because in this manner they are best discriminated. In real life, 'however, any two of these, sometimes all the three, in various proportions, may be found blended in the same person. The arts are frequently divvied into the useful, and the po¬lite, fine, or elegant : for these words are, in this application, used synonymously. This division is not coincident with that into the mechanical and the liberal. Physic, navigation, anti the art of war, though properly liberal arts, fall entirely under the denomination of the useful ; whereas painting and sculpture, though requiring a good deal of manual labour, and in that respect more nearly related to the mechanical, belong to the class denominated elegant. The first division -arises- purely from the consideration of the end to be attained, the second from the consideration of the means to be employed. In respect of the end, an art is either useful or elegant • in respect of the means, it is either mechanical or liberal. The 18 INTRODUCTION. - true foundation of the former distribution is, that certain arts are manifestly and ultimately calculated for profit or use ; while others, on the contrary, seem to terminate in pleasing. The one supplies a real want, the other only gratifiet some mental taste. Yet in strictness, in the execution of tie use¬ful arts, there is often scope for elegance, and the arts called elegant are by no means destitute of use. The principal dif¬ference is, that use is the direct and avowed purpose of the former, whereas it is more latently and indirectly effected by the latter. •Under this class are commonly included, not only the arts of the painter and the statuary, but those also of the musician and the poet. Eloquence and architecture, by which last term is always understood more than building merely for accommodation, are to be considered as of a mixed na¬ture, wherein utility and beauty have almost equal influence. The elegant arts, as well as the useful, are founded in ex¬perience ; but from the difference of their nature, there arises a considerable difference both in their origin and in their growth. Necessity, the mother of invention, drives men, in the earliest state of society, to the study and cultivation of the useful arts ; it is always leisure and abundance which lead men to seek gratifications no way conducive to the preserva¬tion either of the individual or of the species. The elegant arts, therefore, are doubtless to be considered as the younger sisters. The progress of the former towards perfection is, however, much slower than that of the latter. Indeed, with regard to the first, it is impossible to say, as to several arts, what is the perfection of the art ; since we are incapable of conceiving how far the united discernment and industry of men, properly applied, may yet carry them. For some cen¬turies backward, the men of every age have made great and • unexpected improvements on the labours of their predeces¬sors. And it is very probable that the subsequent age will • produce discoveries and acquisitions, which we of this age are as little capable of foreseeing, as those who preceded us in the last century were capable of conjecturing the progress that would be made in the present. The case is not entirely similar in the fine arts. These, though later in their appear¬ing, are more rapid in their advancement. There may, in¬deed, be in these a degree of perfection beyond what we have experienced ; but we have some conception of the very ut¬most to which it can proceed. For instance, where resem¬blance is the object, as in a picture or a statue, a perfect con¬formity to its archetype is a thing at least conceivable. In like manner, the utmost pleasure of which the imagination is susceptible by a poetical narrative or exhibition is a thing, in my judgment, not inconceivable. We Britons, for example, do, by immense degrees, excel the ancient Greeks in the arts of navigation and ship-building ; and how—much farther we INTRODUCTION. 17 may still. excel them in these, by means of discoveries and improvements yet to be made, it would be the greatest pre¬sumption in any man to say. But as it requires not a pro¬phetic spirit to discover, it implies no presumption to affirm, that we shall never excel them so far in poetry and eloquence, if ever in these respects we come to equal them. The same thing might probably be affirmed in regard to painting, sculp¬ture, and music, if we had here as ample a fund of materials for forming a comparison. But let it be observed, that the remarks now made regard only the advancement of the arts themselves ; for though the useful are of slower growth than the other, and their utmost perfection cannot always be so easily ascertained, yet the acquisition of any one of them by a learner, in the perfection which it has ceached at the time, is a much easier matter than the acquisition of any of the elegant arts ; besides that the latter require much more of a certain happy combi¬nation in the original frame of spirit, commonly called genius, than is necessary in the other. Let it be observed farther, that as the gratification of taste is the irpmediate object of the fine arts, their effect is in a manner instantaneous, and the quality of any new production in these is immediately judged by everybody ; for all have in them some rudiments of taste, though in some they are improved by a good, in others corrupted by a bad education, and in others almost suppressed by a total want of education. In the useful arts, on the contrary, as more time and expe¬rience are requisite for discovering the means by which our accommodation is effected, so it generally requires examina¬tion, time, and trial, that we may be satisfied of the fitness-of the work for the end proposed. In these we are not so near apt to consider ourselves as judges, unless we be either artists, or accustomed to employ and examine the works of artists in that particular profession. I mentioned some arts that have their fundamental princi ples in the abstract sciences of geometry and arithmetic, and some in the doctrine of gravitation and motion. There are others, as the medical and chirurgical arts, which require a still broader foundation of science in anatomy, the animal economy, natural history, diseases and remedies. Those arts, which, like poetry, are purely to be ranked among the elegant, as their_end is attained by an accommodation to some internal taste, so the springs by which alone they can be regulated must be sought for in the nature of the human mind, and more especially in the principles of the imagina tion. It is also in the human mind that we must investigate the source of some of the useful arts. Logic, whose end is the discovery of truth, is founded in the doctrine of the un derstanding ; and ethics, under which may be comprehended B2 18 INTRODUCTION. economics, politics, and jurisprudence, are founded in that of the will. This was the idea of Lord Veriitem,* perhaps the most comprehensive genius in- philosophy that has appeared in modern times. But these are not the only arts which have their foundation in the science of human nature. Grammar, too in its general principles, has a close connexion with the understanding, and the theory of the association of ideas. But there is no' art whatever that has so close a connexion with all the faculties and powers of the mind as eloquence, or the art of speaking, in the extensive sense in which I em¬ploy the term. For, in the first place, that it ought to be ranked among the polite or fine arts, is manifest from this, that in all its exertions, with little or no exception (as will appear afterward), it requires the aid of the imagination. Thereby it not only pleases, but by pleasing commands atten- tion rouses the passions, and often at last subdues the most stubborn resolution. It is also a useful .art. This is cer¬tainly the case, if the power of speech be a useful faculty, as it professedly teaches us how to employ that faculty with the greatest probability of success. Farther, if the logical art and the ethical be useful, eloquence is useful, as it in¬structs us how these arts must be applied for the conviction and persuasion of others. It is, indeed, the grand art of com¬munication, not of ideas only, but of sentiments, passions, dispositions, and purposes. Nay, without this, the greatest talents, even wisdom itself; lose much of their lustre' and still more of their usefulness. The wise in heart, saith Solo- mon, shall be called prudent, but the sweetness of the lips in¬ereaseth learning.t By the former, a man's own conduct may be well regulated, but the latter is absolutely necessary for diffusing valuable knowledge, and enforcing right rules of action upon others. Poetry, indeed, is properly no other than a particular mode or form of certain branches of oratory. But of this more afterward. Suffice it only to remark at present, that the di-rect end of the former, whether to delight the fancy as in epic, or to move the passions, as in tragedy, is avowedly in part the aim, and sometimes the immediate and proposed aim, of the orator. The same medium, language, is made use of, the same general rules of composition, in narration, description, argu * Doctrina circa intellection, atque ills alters circa voluntatem hominis, natalibus suis tanquam gemellte aunt. Et enim ilhoninationis puritas et arbitrii liberta shut inceperunt, annul corruerunt. Neque datur in uni¬versitate roma tam intima sympathia quam ilia Veri at Boni Venimus jam ad doctrinam circa usum at objects facultatem anima humanai. Ills duas babel partes eaque notissimas, et consensu receptas ; Logical; et Ethicani Logica de intellects at ratione ; Ethica de voluntate, appetitu, at affectibus dissent. Alters decreta, ahem actienes progignit.—De Aug Bei., L v., c.z. t Prov., xvi., 21 • INTRODUCTION 19 mentation, are observed ; and the same tropes and figures, either for beautifying or for invigorating the diction, are em¬ployed by both. In regard to versification, it is more to be considered as an appendage than as a constituent of poetry. In this lies what may fie called the more mechanical part of the poet's work, being at most but a sort of garnishing, and by far too unessential to give a designation to the kind. This particularity in form, to adopt an expression of the naturalists, constitutes only a variety, and not a different species. Now, though a considerable proficiency ur the practice of the oratorical art may be easily and almost naturally attained, by one in whom clearness of apprehension is happily united with sensibility of unite, fertility of imagination, and a certain readiness in language, a more thorough investigation of the latent energies, if I may thus express myself, whereby the instruments employed by eloquence produce their effect upon the hearers, will serve considerably both to improve their taste, and to enrich the fancy. By the former effect we learn to amend and avoid faults in composing and speak¬ing, against which the best natural, but uncultivated parts, give no security ; and by the latter, the proper mediums are suggested, whereby the necessary aids of topics, arguments, illustrations, and motives may be procured. Besides, this study, properly conducted, leads directly to an acquaintance with ourselves ; it not only traces the operations of the intel¬lect and imagination, but discloses the lurking springs of action in the heart. In this view, it is perhaps the surest and the shortest, as well as the pleasantest way of arriving at the science of the human mind. It is as an humble attempt to lead the mind of the studious inquirer into this track that the following sheets are now submitted to the examination o'. the public. When we consider the manner in which the rhetorical art bath arisen, and been treated in the schools, we must be sensible that in this, as in the imitative arts, the first handle has- been given to criticism by actual performances in the art. The principles of our nature will, without the aid of any previous and formal instruction, sufficiently account for the first attempts. As speakers existed before grammarians, and reasoners before logicians, so, doubtless, there were ora¬tors before there were rhetoricians, and poets before critics. The first impulse towards the attainment of every art is from nature. The earliest assistance and direction that can be obtained in the rhetorical art, by which men operate on the minds of others, arises from the consciousness a man has of what operates on his own mind, aided by the sympathetic feelings, and by that practical experience of mankind which individuals, even in the rudest state of society, are capable of acquiring. The next step is to observe and discriminate, by 20 IMMIX/MOTION. proper appellations, the different attempts, whether modes of arguing or forms of speech, that have been employed for the purposes of explaining, convincing, pleasing, moving, and persuading. Here we have the beginnings of the critical science. The third step is to compare, with diligence, the various effects, favourable or unfavourable, of those attempts, carefully taking into consideration every attendant circum¬stance by which the success appears to have been influenced, and by which one may be enabled to discover to what partic¬ular purpose each attempt is adapted, and in what circum¬stances only to be used. The fourth and last is to canvass those principles in our nature to which the various attempts are adapted, and by which, in any instance, their success, or want of success, may be accounted for. By the first step the critic is supplied with materials. By the second, the materials are distributed and classed, the forms of argument, the tropes and figures of speech, with their divisions and sub¬divisions, are explained. By the third, the rules of composi¬tion are discovered, or the method of combining and disposing the several materials, sons that they may be perfectly adapted to the end in view. By the fourth, we arrive at that knowl¬edge of human nature which, besides its other advantages, adds both weight and evidence to all precedent discoveries and rules. The second of the steps above mentioned, which, by-the¬way, is the first of the rhetorical art, for all that precedes is properly supplied by Nature, appeared to the author of Hudi¬bras the utmost pitch that had even to his time been attained "For all a rhetorician's rules Teach nothing but to name his tools."* In this, however, the matter hath been exaggerated by tho satirist. Considerable progress had been made by the an¬cient Greeks and Romans in devising the proper rules of composition, not only in the two sorts of poesy, epic and dramatic, but also in the three sorts of orations which were in most frequent use among them, the deliberative, the juOi¬ciary, and the demonstrative. And I must acknowledge that, as far as I have been able to discover, there has been little or no improvement in this respect made by the moderns. The observations and rules transmitted to us from these dis¬tinguished names in the learned world, Aristotle, Cicero, and Quintilian, have been for the most part only translated by later critics, or put into a modish dress and new arrange¬ment. And as to the fourth and last step, it may be said to bring us into a new country, of which, though there have been some successful incursions occasionally made upon its frontiers, we are not yet in full possession. The performance which, of all those I htppen to be ac¬quaiated with, seems to have advanced farthest in thie way is the Elements of Criticism. But the subject of the learned and ingenious author of that work is rather too multifarious to admit so narrow a scrutiny as would be necessary for a perfect knowledge of the several parts. Everything that is an object of taste sculpture, painting, music, architecture, and gardening, as well as poetry and eloquence, come within his plan. On the other hand, though his subject be more multi¬form, it is, in respect of its connexion with the mind, less extensive than that here proposed. All those particular arts are examined only on that side wherein there is found a pret¬ty considerable coincidence with one another ; namely, as objects of taste, which, by exciting sentiments of grandeur, beauty, novelty, and the like, are calculated to delight the im¬agination. In this view, eloquence comes no farther under consideration than as a fine art, and adapted, like the other above mentioned, to please the fancy and to move the pas¬sions. But to treat it also as a useful art, and closely con¬nected with the understanding and the will, would have led to a discussion foreign to his purpose. I am aware that, from the deduction given above, it may be urged that the fact, as here represented, seems to subvert the principle formerly laid down, and that as practice in the art has given the first scope for criticism, the former cannot justly be considered as deriving light and direction from the latter ; that, on the contrary, the latter ought to be regarded as merely affording a sort of intellectual entertainment to speculative men. It may be said that this science, however entertaining, as it must derive all its light and information from the actual examples in the art, can never, in return, be subservient to the art, from which alone it has received whatever it has to bestow. This objection, however spe¬cious, will not bear a near examination ; for let it be observ¬ed, that though in all the arts the first rough draughts or im¬perfect attempts that are made precede everything that can be termed criticism, they do not precede everything that can be termed knowledge, which every human creature that is not in idiot is every day, from his birth, acquiring by expe¬rience and observation. This knowledge must of necessity precede even those rudest and earliest essays ; and if in the imperfect and indigested state in which knowledge must al¬ways be found in the mind that is rather self-taught than to¬tally untaught, it deserves not to be dignified with the title of Science, neither does the first awkward attempt in prac¬tice merit to be honoured with the name of Art. As is the one, such is the other. It is enough for my purpose that something must be known, before anything in this way, with a view to an end, can be undertaken to be done At the same time it is acknowledged that, as man is much more an active than a contemplative being, and as generally there is some view to action, especially in uncultivated minds, in all their observations and inquiries, it cannot be doubted that, in composition, the first attempts would be in the art, and that afterward, from the comparison of different attempts with one another, and the consideration of the success with which they had been severally attended, would arise gradu¬ally the rules of criticism. Nor can it, on the other hand, be pleaded with any appearance of truth, that observations de¬rived from the productions of an art, can be of no service for the improvement of that art, and, consequently, of no benefit to future artists. On the contrary, it is thus that every art, liberal or mechanical, elegant or useful, except those founded in pure mathematics advances towards perfection. From observing similar, but different attempts and experiments, and from comparing their effects, general remarks are made, which serve as so many rules for directing future practice; and from comparing such general remarks together, others still more general are deduced. A few individual instances - serve as a foundation to those observations,. which, when once sufficiently established, extend their influence to instan¬ces innumerable. It is in this way that, on experiments comparatively few, all the physiological sciences have been reared ; it is in this way that those comprehensive truths were first discovered which have had such an unlimited influ¬ence on the most important arts, and given man so vast a dominion over the elements, and even the most refractory powers of nature. It is evident, therefore, that the artist and the critic are reciprocally subservient, and the particular prov¬ince of each is greatly improved by the assistance of the other. But it is not necessary here to enter farther into this sub¬ject; what I shall have occasion afterward to advance on the acquisition of experience, and the manner of using it, trill be a sufficient illustration. Category:Writing techniques